


Tangled

by NiamsPotato



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Endgame Niam, Harry and Zayn are hardly mentioned, Lilo is unrequited, Love/Hate, M/M, Nouis is a thing though, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamsPotato/pseuds/NiamsPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Niall are best friends - and then Louis comes into the picture. Liam falls in love with Louis, who falls in love with Niall. Liam starts to hate Niall, because he has the one thing that he wants. And Niall? All he wants is love ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

_**1\. Friends** _

Niall has never been the most popular of guys. He had bucked teeth, and to try and make himself look somewhat better – he dyed his hair blond. Not that it made him any more popular or anything. Until Liam that is. Liam had asked Niall to hang out with him and his friends, and although Niall never got to hang out with Liam by himself, it was more than enough for him.

“So, I think we should hang out, like just the two of us? What do you say, Nialler?”

Nialler. Liam called him Nialler. Only his dad and his brother called him that, and it sort of made Niall’s stomach drop and evolve into like a thousand butterflies that erupted.

“Uh, Niall? You and me? Hang out?”

Niall noticed that Liam had somewhat an expectant look on his face, and he realized that he hadn’t even graced Liam with an answer. “Y-yeah. I’d like that very much, Liam.”

Niall wouldn’t dare to nickname Liam the way he had done to him.

“You can call me Li if you want. Most of my friends call me ‘Li’.” Liam smiled, and just like that, Niall was certain that Liam could read his mind, and it sort of terrified him, because what would Liam say if he knew what sort of unholy thoughts Niall had of him.

“O-okay, Li…” Liam chuckled, before he ruffled Niall’s hair.

“What do you want to do? Watch Netflix? Footie on the telly? Go to the cinema? What?”

Niall knew that he’d probably die and go to heaven if he could do all of the things that Liam listed up that they could do – just the two of them. “We could, um, watch footie on the telly, if you want? Derby is playing …”

Liam shrugged, before he turned on the TV and settled on the sofa next to Niall, who gave a sigh of content as Liam found the channel that showed the match between Derby and some other team Liam couldn’t give a rat’s arse about. The two sat in silence most of the match, Niall gasped when the other team came close to scoring a goal, and groaned in despair when Derby came even close to the other team’s goal and didn’t make it. Liam sort of was overjoyed when the referee called the match as of over. It ended in a tie; 0-0.

“A tie is better than nothing, right? Well, a win is the best, obviously, but they tie the one point, right? A three point would be preferred, though.. but they came so close to losing that I’m going to be satisfied with that tie.” Niall rambled, and he knew he rambled, but when Liam looked at him like that, he just couldn’t help it.

“The match was alright. Like, it was a tad boring in my taste, but.. well, footie is never boring as such, but you know..? Like, the way they played defence was... well, boring.. on both sides, mind.” Liam stated, and Niall nodded.

“I forgot you’re not a Derby fan.. but thanks for wanting to watch the match with me..” Niall mumbled, feeling slightly stupid now. Perhaps Liam hadn’t wanted to watch footie after all?

“Nothing to worry about, mate. I love watching footie on the telly, almost no matter who’s playing..” Liam chuckled again, and Niall was certain his whole face was lit on fire with the way it made his spine tingle.

Mate. Liam called him mate. Him. Niall Horan. He was the one that everyone seemed to hate on. It didn’t matter how polite he was to everyone, even to the haters.

“So, um.. I should get home..” Niall mumbled softly. “Dad wants me home before he goes to bed.”

“Yeah, we should definitely do this again sometime, yeah?” With the way Liam smiled, Niall felt his face heat up and he was certain he was the colour of cooked lobster right now.

“Yeah..” Niall whispered, before he felt his hair got ruffed slightly, and the cheeky grin on Liam’s face.

“See ya, Nialler!”

“Bye, Li...” Niall gave a small wave in Liam’s direction, and as he headed downstairs, he saw Liam’s mum pottering around the kitchen. “I’m going home now, Mrs. Payne. Thank you for having me, and for letting me eat with you and your family. I had a lovely time.”

“I’m glad to hear that, Niall. And I’ve told you, please call me Karen.”

“I’ll try, Mrs. Payne.” Niall smiled brightly at her, before he remembered his bucked teeth, and then just gave her a small smile instead of the bright smile he had given her. “And I should definitely get going now. Dad is expecting me.”

“Send him my best, Niall. And safe walk home.” “Thank you Mrs. Payne. And once again, thank you for having me.”

“If only all of Liam’s friends were as nice as you, Niall.”

Niall wasn’t sure if he was meant to hear what Karen had said, as she had said it as he had left the kitchen and already had put his shoes on, but the statement made his stomach flutter. That meant that Liam’s mum definitely liked him above all of Liam’s other friends. Right? He certainly hoped so. He certainly liked Mrs. Payne. And also Mr. Payne, but he had a feeling that he wasn’t Mr. Payne’s favourite out of Liam’s friends.

 

_**2**_ _**Down and down it goes**_

 

Liam almost stumbled and hung his mouth open as he set his sight on a feathery brown haired beauty that made his palms slightly sweaty. He brushed his hands against his trousers, and his voice wasn’t quite the manly voice he knew he had as he introduced himself and held his hand out for the beauty to shake. He almost shat his boxers when he heard the slight quiver in the beauty’s voice. And then it happened. Beautiful, blue eyed, feathery brown haired, sexy voice, and the most a-ma-zing bum Liam had ever had set his eyes on ... just like that, stopped taking notice of him.

“Who.. who is that?” The beauty nodded towards to where Niall was standing, to himself, probably looking for Liam. Liam hoped that Niall wouldn’t come over, because he wanted the guy all to himself, and not share him with stupid Niall.

“He’s no one...” Liam mumbled.

“Oh, but he’s someone...” The beauty said, his voice so sexy it actually felt like Liam was drowning.

“I mean, I don’t really know him...” Liam mumbled, but cursed himself when he realised that his eyes sort of made contact with Niall’s, and then he came over, sort of shyly, as he probably noticed the beauty.

“Hi...” the beauty giggled. Fucking giggled at Niall. Liam has never hated anyone as much as he hated Niall in that second. “I’m Louis. Louis Tomlinson. You are...?”

Niall blushed a deep red, and Liam smirked. There was no way that an angel as beautiful as Louis, Louis Tomlinson, would fall head over heels with a blushing mess, buck teethed and a fake blond. No way! No, Louis would fall madly in love with him.

“Niall. I’m Niall Horan.” Niall barely whispered, and then it happened. Louis fucking cooed at Niall.

“You’re Irish!” Louis proclaimed loudly. “You’re from this day forward, my Lucky Charm, Niall Horan.” Niall blushed even more, and Liam was happy that he had the decency to shake his head. Now, if only he could get Niall to get the fuck away from them, so that he could work his charm on Louis in peace.

“I’m not a lucky charm...” Niall whispered, his eyes never really left the ground, so he sort of missed the glare Liam sent his way.

“Sure you are. All Irish folks are lucky charms.” Louis then stated. “Do you want to eat lunch with us? He can eat lunch with us, right?” Louis asked, and Liam felt his heart skip a beat as he looked into Louis’ pleading eyes.

“Yeah, if you want to...” Liam mumbled, his heart sinking as Louis once again turned his attention back to Niall.

**~**~**~

“Do you want to come over to watch me play football?” Louis asked, but neither Liam nor Niall paid any attention to what he said. “Oy! Liam! Do you want to come over to watch me play football?”

Liam gave Niall a smirk, and dark sinister eyes, before he turned towards Louis. He made sure he had his most pleasant smile when his face met Louis. “Sure, Louis. What time do you want me to come over?”

“I’ll just go...” Niall mumbled, before he left the table. “See ya later, Niall!!” Louis screeched loudly, making Liam’s ears bleed. But he’d forgive Louis for anything – because Louis could do nothing wrong.

“So.. I don’t actually need you to come over to watch me play football ...” Louis whispered, his voice was almost urgent, as he had waited his whole life to tell Liam this.

“What’s up?” Liam felt his heart hammer in his chest, fast and erratic almost, and his mouth felt dry. So dry.

“Like, is Niall.. available?”

Wait. What? Was Louis actually asking Liam about Niall? The dorky, nerdy, f-ugly, buck teethed Niall? “Available...?”

“Yeah, like.. is he.. you know? Seeing someone?”

“Niall? Seeing someone?” Liam chuckled at the thought of Niall actually dating someone. The thought was almost ridiculous. “Nope! He’s a single-pringle, that one! Why’d you ask?”

“Oh. Good. Because... he is amazing. His laughter is so cute.. and his eyes are like the most beautiful shade of blue I’ve ever seen.. Don’t tell anyone I said this, especially not to Niall, but whenever he speaks, I tune out, because I get so caught up in his beautiful voice.” Louis beamed with such happiness, his cheeks were a little red with his admissions.

Liam tried to fake a smile, because really, all he ever wanted to do at that moment was to cry. “Mm-hm.” Liam almost wanted to throw up, or punch Niall in his ugly face. Damn it. How unfair was this? He saw Louis first. He should have his dibs on Louis, and have the chance to make Louis his.

“Do you think he likes me?” Louis’ eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, and although Liam wanted nothing more to not make Louis like Niall anymore, he didn’t have the heart to break the hope in Louis’ eyes.

“I’m sure he does ...” Liam said, and when he felt Louis hug him tightly, his whole body tingled. Louis smelled amazing.

“I’m going to ask him soon, then. Oh, this is going to be great. He’ll be my Lucky Charm for life!” Louis squealed, as he gave Liam one last squeeze, before he let go. Liam still felt his whole body tingle from Louis’ squeeze and hug. Liam just hoped and prayed that Niall had the decency to turn Louis down.

 

_**3 Love blossoms and hate flows** _

 

Liam wanted to be sick when he saw the horror in front of him. Louis on his knees, with a white rose in hand, asking the freak of nature that was Niall frigging Horan, out on a date. Liam felt a rush of hatred as he saw Niall bite his lip, his face flushed (hopefully with embarrassment), before he met Liam’s eyes that was probably filled with the disgust and hatred he felt for the fake blond, and then it happened. Niall actually had the decency to nod his frigging stupid head and Liam heard Louis squeal in delight. Man, how he wished he was the one to make Louis squeal in delight. Louis made a show of kissing Niall’s red cheek which made him turn an even darker shade of red, which Liam hadn’t even thought had been possible. He was sure, he has never loved Louis as much as he did – and he had never hated anyone as much as he hated Niall Horan right now. Liam, too caught up in his hatred for Niall didn’t notice Louis come running towards him, with the biggest smile known to mankind.

“He said ‘yes’. Niall actually said ‘yes’ when I asked him out!” Louis laughed.

Liam loved the way Louis laughed. The way his eyes were even a more beautiful shade of blue than they were seconds before. Seeing Louis happy was what Liam loved about Louis.

“I was scared, obviously, because I didn’t think he actually would say ‘yes’.. You know? But he did. Niall James Horan is my boyfriend. I have a boyfriend, Liam! How crazy is that?” Louis giggled.

Oh how much Liam loved the sound of Louis’ giggle.

“What does he like to eat? Like, what’s his absolutely favourite place to eat? Because as I can remember, Niall told me you and him were quite good friends, Mr. Payne.”

“He likes Nandos.”

“But does he love Nandos?”

Liam nodded. How Niall could love Nandos when he had Louis, was beyond him. “He has stated the fact more than once, yes.”

Louis beamed. “Good. I love Nandos too. We’re .. I think we’re meant to be, Liam. Niall and me. Niall and Louis. Louis and Niall. It has a nice ring to it, yeah?”

Hell no, it didn’t! It should’ve been Liam and Louis. Louis and Liam. They’d have the cutest ‘ship name’, because Liam had already made it up. LI-LO. Same as in Lilo and Stitch! And Lilo is the best frigging name, alright!

“It does.” Liam agreed.

“I even made us a ship name...” Louis giggled. “Nouis.” Louis beamed, like he looked and sounded so happy. “But I prefer his name, though. Niall. It’s so deliciously Irish, you know?”

Liam didn’t have the heart to tell Louis that his name was Irish too, and it sounded even better than Niall’s name. At least – he thought so.

“My name is French.. but the French and the Irish didn’t like.. actively hate each other, right?”

Liam shrugged. He couldn’t care less, but he did care a whole lot of Louis.

“Liam...?”

“Yes?”

“I... Do you think it’s too soon to like, tell Niall... umm... Never mind.”

“You can tell me...” Liam said, putting his arm around Louis’ shoulder, pulling him slightly towards himself, so that he caught a whiff of Louis’ perfume. He loved the way Louis smelled.

“It’s just... I think I love him, you know? He makes me feel so... safe and manly and just good about myself all at the same time.. and I think he feels the same way, but we haven’t said the words yet, and I kind of want to, but I’m also kind of scared, because what if I read his signals wrong ...? I mean, I only just asked him out on a date...”

Liam shrugged. “I don’t think he’s ever had a boyfriend to be honest.”

Louis looked kind of defeated. “So, he doesn’t like.. like.. me?”

“He’s never had a girlfriend either.” Liam cleared up.

“Oooh.. so he’s even more adorable...? I’d be his first boyfriend. Like, ever. Out of everyone in the entire world – Niall chose me! Man, how lucky am I?? What did I do to deserve this, eh?” Louis patted Liam’s shoulder before he ran off towards Harry and Zayn, no doubt telling the duo “the good news” that he had a boyfriend. It made Liam feel slightly sick with disgust – and he made a vow that he’d never ever speak to Niall Horan ever again!

 

_**4 Dinner with the enemy – and a delicious desert** _

 

Liam felt sickened. He hadn’t spoken to Niall unless it was necessary, like when Louis had been present, or Harry or Zayn for that matter. What bothered Liam the most, was that Harry nor Zayn hadn't showed any interest in Niall before Louis – hell, they had usually picked on the lad until Liam had made them stop. Now he regretted it more than anything, really. Just because the sight in front of him, really pissed him off more than anything. Louis hung on Niall’s arm like it was his rescue, or some shit, but Niall looked like he actually loved it. Liam almost scoffed at that. He had been the one to meet Louis first. It should be him Louis held on to for dear life. It should be him Louis pressed soft kisses to his cheeks, and his lips. Liam should be the one who knew what Louis’ heavenly lips tasted like. Not Niall. Stupid, idiotic Niall. Liam sent him a death glare.

“What do you think of the chicken, sweetie?”

“It’s good.” Niall nodded. “How was yours?”

“It was delicious.” Louis pressed his lips to Niall’s cheeks again, making the blond flush a deep red, which in turn made Harry and Zayn coo at him.

“You two are so adorable!” Harry would squeal in delight, and Zayn would agree, and then proceeded to press a kiss onto Harry’s cheek, the two of them giggling away like it was nobody’s business.

“They are adorable, but not as adorable as us,” Zayn would joke, before he made kissy noises and give Harry lots and lots of pecks. “Right Li?”

“Right,” Liam agreed, glaring onto his menu.

“You alright?” Louis asked, leaning slightly over at Liam’s side of the table. Liam noticed that Louis still had a firm grip on Niall’s hand though, and it made him glare even more at the table. “We’ll get the desert soon enough. A little desert in your belly should be good.” Louis nodded.

“Yeah, I‘m fine.” Liam nodded.

Louis leant back to his seat whilst he looked lovingly at Niall. “I don’t think they are more adorable than us..” He nodded towards Zayn and Harry who just messed around.

“Nah...” Niall grinned.

“Your smile is just beautiful... I love your smile,” Louis stated, which made Niall flush even more red.

“’s not.” Niall whispered back.

“It is to me...” Louis whispered.

That was it for Liam. He couldn’t take it anymore! How could Louis just ... give such ridiculous compliments to the ugliest, most disgusting buck teethed creature that has ever surfaced the earth?! Didn’t Louis know he was an angel compared to ... to Niall? When Louis could have anyone he wanted – he wanted Niall??!! Liam ran off, not excusing himself or anything. He just ran out of the restaurant and into a dark alley. He took a deep breath, shaking with anger and despair. It didn’t take all but two minutes before a voice called out for him.

“Liam! Liam! Damn it, answer me, Liam!!”

Liam grunted, involuntary, because of course he knew very well who that voice belonged to.

“What the hell is your problem, Liam?!”

“Nothing! Nothing is my problem!” Liam shouted back.

And then the sky broke. It poured like cats and dogs, basically, and it took all but 0,5 seconds for both Liam and Niall to be drenched to their bones.

“Something is going on with you, and I know what it is!” Niall shouted. “You’re so obvious with your glaring at me, and mumbling your hatred when you think I can’t hear you – but I do!” Liam didn’t hold back his glare now either, and as he shoulder checked Niall to get away from him. What Liam didn’t expect was Niall to hold on to his arm for dear life. “Don’t you fucking dare leave now, Liam!”

“Get off me!” Liam’s voice was a little rough, as he tried to shake Niall off him, but Niall held on.

“Not until you tell me what the fucking hell I did!” Niall screeched in Liam’s face – his voice was raw and Liam could almost hear the sadness laced in Niall’s voice. Niall’s eyes told a different story, though. There was hardly any sadness there – it was hurt, betrayal, and anger.

“You fucked up Louis!” Liam shouted, as he yet once again tried to get Niall off him.

“I didn’t fuck anyone up – least of all Louis!” Niall shouted back. The two of them wrestled in the puddles that surrounded them, like they were drenched rats or something. Niall suddenly stopped, and Liam thought he had won – until he realised what Niall felt.

“You’re ... fucking hard?!” Niall screeched.

“Yeah, well... can you fucking blame me?!” Liam screeched back, and before Liam could put another sentence together, or try to push Niall away from him again, he felt the wetness of the rain and the cold – oh, it was cold, but it didn’t do anything to his boner.

Then it all became a blur, as Niall was on his knees in front of him, bobbing his head and licking his cock like it was a lollypop. Liam couldn’t hold his moans back, as Niall worked himself lower and lower, until he had deep throated Liam completely, humming, which sent shivers down Liam’s spine. It was all so warm and wet in Niall’s mouth, and the hums he did, whilst he deep throated Liam with every bob, his tongue giving little swirls on the head as he went down on it again. Liam moaned like a frigging porn star, he was certain of it, but he couldn’t care less, because no matter how much Liam hated Niall, Liam could totally admit that Niall had a very talented mouth.

“Go-gonna come,” Liam moaned, and as Niall was nose deep into Liam’s pubic bone, he hadn’t a chance to get off Liam’s cock – as he came down Niall’s throat.

Niall gave Liam a weird look that Liam couldn’t depicter, as he helped Liam get his package back into his boxers and jeans. “I guess I’ll see you around, Liam.” Niall mumbled, as he stumbled back to where he came from, leaving Liam all confused and wondering what the hell just happened.

 

_**5\. Realisation and the real after party** _

 

It has been five months since the _incident_ , and Liam could still not get his head around the fact that the best blow job he’d ever received was from Niall. He was in love with Louis, right? Yeah, he has been for a year now, and the loving feeling he feels when he sees Louis hasn’t disappeared. Nope! Not even a little bit. Apart from his head got too far deep, and all he could feel was Niall’s mouth around his cock, or how he’s never came that hard in his life. Just the mere thought of Niall’s soft hums, and how he could deep throat Liam like it was a piece of cake – could make Liam hard in an instant.

Liam wandered into the living room the five of them shared, and on the sofa were Niall and Louis – fast asleep. The pair was cuddling, and holding onto each other like nothing could break them apart. Liam stood watching for a long time, lost in thought, as he took in Louis’ beauty. His long eye lashes, the perky perfect bum, his pouty lips. His breathing was even in sync with Niall’s. Liam was standing quite still, until a hum made him backtrack into his room. He knew that hum quite well, thank you very much. Liam couldn’t bear to hear the hum grow any loader, and it did. It was quite obvious what was happening next door.

Louis had confessed that he and Niall was going to “do the deed” whilst he blushed, beaming with happiness. As a loud groan made its way into his ears, Liam made a vow to himself. There would be no ‘making love’ or ‘fucking’ between Louis and Niall.

Liam started banging on the door that held Louis and Niall.

“Liam? What’s up?” Louis looked rather miffed, his lips were all red and puffy, his hair was going in all different directions too, and his shirt wasn’t buttoned quite right. Luckily, Liam thought, his trousers didn’t looked touched at all.

“I need to talk to Niall.”

“Niall? Why can’t you talk to me?” Louis looked rather hurt now.

“It has to be Niall. Sorry, Tommo.” 

“You comin’ LouBear?” Niall’s husky voice.

“Come here for a second, please, Niall?” Louis sounded even a little depressed, and Liam felt a little bad. A little, but not enough to stop what he was about to do.

“Here I come, ready or ..” Niall stopped in his track. His voice got a little colder, a little harsher than what it used to be when he talked to Louis, Harry and Zayn. “What are you doing here?”

“I need to talk to you. Now.” Liam said, his voice was a little rough too.

“I’ll wait for you, babe.” Niall said, kissing Louis’ cheek, before he turned to get back to bed.

“No.” Liam growled. “I need to talk to _you_. Not _Louis_.” Liam made the emphasis on both ‘you’ and ‘Louis’, so that Niall preferably got the hint.

“Oh. I’ll be right back, babe.” Niall kissed Louis’ cheek before he trudged after Liam, but as soon as Liam closed his bedroom door, Niall was all up in Liam’s face. “What the hell do you think you’re playing at?” Niall snarled.

“Nothing.” Liam shrugged. “I wanted .. no, I _needed_ to talk to you..”

“To rub in my face that you’re in love with Louis? Yeah, newsflash, it’s not a damn secret is it, Liam?!” Niall growled, shoving Liam slightly.

“Stop pushing me! And no, that’s not what I needed to tell you.” Liam growled back.

“Oh, don’t give me that! You’re always looking at him, like he’s your precious doll.. Well, you don’t like the fact that it’s me he wants, does it?” Niall teased, bumped his shoulder with Liam’s. “Does it hurt to lay in your bed, knowing it’s me he wants? Huh?”

“Yes, damn it! Is that what you want me to say? Yes, it hurts, to know that ...”

“Yeah, well, I’m going back to my boyfriend, and I’m going to make sweet love to him..”

“Don’t you dare leave me!” Liam growled, his hand grabbed Niall, a little harshly, so that Niall bumped into the wall.

“Let me go.” Niall breathed heavily.

“No. I won’t let you leave so easily. You may think it’s Louis I want, but it’s not. I thought it was, but it never was. It was always you.. I just.. I think I got confused, and I got more confused .. and then I wasn’t confused anymore..”

“What the fuck are you even going on about?” Niall made his eyes almost scrunch shut, as he looked at Liam. Almost warily. Not that Liam blamed Niall.

“I thought it was Louis, but it never was. It was you. I just.. I was just jealous of Louis. I thought it was you I was jealous of, but I was jealous of him. He was the one to make you feel good, to get to kiss you, to hug you.. and I.. well, I wanted to be the one to make you feel good.. Like, um.. you made me feel good.”

Niall still looked suspicious as Liam tried to explain again, but his eyes went wide and his mouth hung open in a big ‘o’ when Liam talked about feeling good.

“So, you’re telling me, that all the glares, and hate, and the fact that you fucking talked trash about me and my look, was because you were jealous of Louis?!”

“Yes!” Liam flung his arms open.

“Is this a prank? Are you fucking pranking me? Because let me tell you right now, you’re not funny!”

“I am serious!” Liam growled, his lips smashed hard on Niall’s, making Niall gasp. Liam took his chance and shoved his tongue in Niall’s mouth, and Niall must've just brushed his teeth, because Liam could taste the slight minty flavour on Niall’s tongue.

“What the fuck?!” Niall shoved Liam away after Niall had slightly kissed Liam back.

“You want this as much as me... please tell me you want this as much as me!” Liam was slightly out of breath, as he put his lips a little softer on top of Niall’s.

This time Niall didn’t shove Liam away, but they were still a little rough with each other. They were bumping into walls as they tried to manoeuvre towards Liam’s bed.

Liam had a good feel of Niall’s already hard cock as they laid down on the bed over his jeans, and it didn’t really take all that long until their clothes were flung all over the room. Liam was almost in awe as he took in Niall’s cock. It looked perfect. A little bent towards the left, but it was pure perfection. Liam licked his lips in anticipation, as he took Niall in his mouth. Niall hissed and gasped, but gave a long and slightly long moan when Liam looked up at him. Never loosing eye contact with Niall as he gave head, it didn’t take long for Niall to climax. Liam swallowed every last drop as he almost milked Niall dry.

When Niall gave signal that he was slightly uncomfortable, Liam kissed his cock head, and gave a small smirk. “I want to fuck you senseless into my mattress now,” Liam murmured.

“Oh god..” Niall moaned, as Liam smirked. He lubed up his fingers, and then his cock. He took his sweet time in loosening up Niall, and when Niall was a moaning mess, Liam finally felt like he was sliding home.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Liam hummed. “And you’re hard again.” Liam felt proud.

“Move, move, move...” Niall babbled, as he gently thrust his hips upwards. Liam kissed Niall’s lips before he gently thrusted in and out of Niall. “More.. gimme me more.. yeah, yeah, right there, god, do that again, oh my god..” Niall kept on babbling, and a sweet moan saying Liam’s name, made Liam grunt in satisfaction.

“I’m not gonna last...” Liam mumbled.

“Me neither.. fuck, touch me...”

Liam thrusted two more times, his hand on Niall’s cock as he timed his strokes with his thrust, and then they both came. A low murmur of moans, groans and ‘fucks’ were whimpered between them both.

“That was .. brilliant.” Liam mumbled, as he slid out of Niall, kissing his forehead.

“I.. I should get back to Louis,” Niall mumbled.

“Oh?” Liam felt his heart hammer against his chest.

“Yeah..” Niall picked up his clothes, and put them on. He looked so uncomfortable now, and Liam wondered if he’d screwed it all up.

“We’re.. okay, yeah?” Liam asked, his voice was dry.

“Uh.” Niall shrugged. “I.. yeah.”

Niall almost ran out of Liam’s room. Liam almost fought with tears before he realised what could happen. He put on a pair of boxers, and a t-shirt, before he ran after Niall. He would not lose Niall. Not now, not ever. He was damn sure he was going to fight for his man.

 

_**6 The truth hurts – and sets you free** _

 

Niall never wanted this to happen. Well, he did want this to happen for a long time, but Louis was a good friend. A great mate. A sweet boyfriend. And Niall had cheated. Twice. With Liam. Liam, who hated him, and wanted Louis. Wanted to break the two of them up. Niall went in to the room he shared with Louis.

Louis was crying, properly sobbing.

“Lou?” Niall’s voice was husky.

“Please tell me you love me?” Louis sounded broken.

“Pardon?” Niall didn’t understand.

“Just tell me that you love me?” Louis begged, his voice was raw from crying.

“I-I do.” Niall whispered.

“I love you Niall.. We can make this work, yeah? You and me?”

“No!” Liam growled, stomping into the room. “NO! You can’t make this work. Not if I can help it!”

“Get the fuck out, Liam!!” Louis shouted. “You turned my sweet Niall against me.. You.. you took his fucking virginity!”

“Just ... leave, Liam.” Niall sighed, his eyes closed.

“No. I’m not leaving without you, Niall. Not in a fucking million years.” Liam argued. “I won’t lose you again. I refuse.”

Louis charged towards Liam. “You took his virginity! He’s my boyfriend, and you took his virginity...!!”

“I love him!!” Liam screamed.

“Not as much as me...!” Louis screamed. His voice was a little softer as he turned towards Niall. “Niall, please...? Please, please, pick me over Liam. Please? I can’t live without you.. you’re my everything.”

“I’ve loved him longer than you have.” Liam growled.

“Liam.. just.. please...” Niall held his hands up.

“What? Just like that?”

“Yes, Liam. Just like that!” Louis sobbed. “Get the fuck out!” Louis fell into Niall’s arms, sobbing his eyes out. “We can make it work, Niall.. Please pick me..”

Liam felt his heart hammer his way almost out of his chest. Niall was going to pick Louis, and there was nothing he could do. Well...

“I love you, Niall. I’ve loved you for as long as you’ve been in love with me. I’m sorry I was so stupid not to realise it, but I do now. I know you loved me before I fucked everything up, but please..? You know how sexually compatible we are. We’re like a fucking hand in a glove fitting, that’s.. I know sex isn’t everything – but I don’t think anyone can find their hand in their glove fitting with their first... but we did! It’s got to be worth something!!”

Niall showed Liam out of the door, before he took a deep breath. Yes, his heart was almost in a heart attack mode. Not ever has two guys fought over him, and yet here he was, between Louis and Liam. Two different guys.

“I know you loved him before me...” Louis mumbled. “But we’ve been together for almost a year, and Liam’s been a dick to you..”

“He has.” Niall agreed.

“I was never a dick towards you.” Louis mumbled.

“Never, Lou.”

“He’s fucked us up, hasn’t he?” Louis cried. “I can tell you’re thinking about him.. you’re thinking about what he said.”

Niall mumbled something incoherent, before he nodded. “I am.”

“Was it that good?” Louis asked, hoping Niall would deny it.

“It was.” Niall mumbled. “I wish I could say you’d be my first and my only, but..”

“... but you love Liam more than you love me,” Louis sobbed.

“Yeah.” Niall croaked.

“Yeah...” Louis agreed. “I love you, Niall James Horan. I love you more than life itself.”

“I love you too, Louis Tomlinson.” The two hugged each other, before Niall went out.

Louis who had stopped crying, started sobbing again as Niall left. “’m sorry, Lou..” Niall mumbled softly to the door.

It took Niall a few deep breaths and a little ‘upbeat’ talking to himself as he knocked on Liam’s door.

“Yeah?”

As Niall opened the door, he saw that Liam had cried too.

“We broke up.” Niall mumbled, shrugged a little, looking a little uncomfortable.

“Yeah?” Liam looked happier than he did when he stormed into Niall and Louis’ bedroom.

“Yeah.” Niall nodded.

“So.. I can kiss you now? And make sweet love to you again?” Liam mumbled, as he strode over to Niall.

“As long as you want, and as much as you want,” Niall nodded, smirking a little.

“Yeah... I love you Niall James Horan.”

“And I love you, Liam James Payne. I have since I was sixteen.”

“Sorry I was such a wanker back then... because I’ve loved you since I was sixteen too...”

“Don’t worry.. all is forgiven. Just, we won’t make out in front of Lou, and keep the PDA to a minimum when he’s around.”

“Want to seal that off with a kiss?” Liam smirked.

“My pleasure,” Niall mumbled into Liam’s lips, and the two new lovers stumbled towards Liam’s bed once again – making sure to bump into the wall a little again, as they struggled to get their remaining of clothes off their bodies and back into the bed. To the bed where the two of them would make sweet love for years to come – hopefully until the end of time.

Niall had a good feeling that it might just happen for them both.


End file.
